


A One-Eyed Man is King

by yeysal



Series: Let's Be Kings [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Sequel to Land of the Blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeysal/pseuds/yeysal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Sequel to In the Land of the Blind** One year after the events at his old job, Dipper is still coping with his experience. Just as he's starting to turn over a new leaf, he notices some changes in Bill's behavior that make him rethink what really happened at GF-Corp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Talk About Our Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> **Sequel to In the Land of the Blind** One year after the events at his old job, Dipper is still coping with his experience. Just as he's starting to turn over a new leaf, he notices some changes in Bill's behavior that make him rethink what really happened at GF-Corp...

_One year later_

Dipper figured his life was falling back into its designated pieces after the disastrous events at his former place of employment a year ago. Things were going really well. He had found a new job working as an adjunct professor at a university fifteen miles from Gravity Falls and since then, he had kept himself pretty busy. He only taught two classes each in the introductory levels of physics and the work was a lot more difficult than it seemed.

It was a nice distraction from the reality that was his former non-colleague who was still setting up camp in the motel. Though Dipper figured that wouldn’t last very long. Slowly, Bill’s personal items began appearing and staying at Dipper’s apartment.

Dipper started to consider moving to a bigger apartment when his lease was up. The motel manager was starting to get suspicious of Bill anyway. In an effort to keep Bill active, Dipper had him assist in grading his class’s assignments to help lessen Dipper’s workload.

Which he later realized was a huge mistake after his students came back with their graded assignments wondering why their professor left comments such as “wrong…because you’re dumb” and a vast majority of unmentionables. This left an irritated Dipper re-grading a huge stack of paperwork with Bill being “punished” to the couch.

“I’m bored,” Bill drawled out as he tried to keep a card in the air by blowing on it. The card kept falling on his face after a few seconds and Bill was not pleased with this. He craned his neck to look over the arm of the couch towards the kitchen table where Dipper was grading papers, “This is only so fun after a while…”

Dipper glanced up from his stack of papers. Bill had attempted keeping the card in the air again and Dipper laughed when the card fell on Bill’s face, “Maybe you should try doing that on the wall.”

Bill huffed and the card, formerly resting on his lips, launched into the air and landed on his face again, “Not good enough…” he mumbled before sitting up on the couch and peering over at Dipper, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Dipper looked at his stack of papers he still had to grade. It wasn’t too much…in retrospect. “I don’t have much left to grade. Just be patient and we’ll go after.”

Bill looked at the late afternoon light coming through the window and frowned, falling back onto the couch with another huff, “It’s getting dark soon…and you grade so slowly…”

Dipper scoffed, “This was supposed to be your job, you know. If you would actually grade and not…leave improper marks on my students’ work…”

“Your students are silly and not in a good way,” Bill pointed his index finger to the ceiling, “Therefore, you should stop grading and entertain me.”

“Quite the argument you have there. Not going to work though. I have to have these ready by Tuesday and I plan on spending my weekend with Mabel and Grunkle Stan.”

Bill made an irritated noise and grabbed another card off the coffee table, “A lot of fun you are.”

“You know you can go by yourself. I’ll probably be another hour with these.” Dipper looked up at the couch where he could see a tuft of blonde hair peeking out over the arm, “If you really want to go just go.”

Bill didn’t respond save for rolling over on the couch with a huff.

Half an hour later, Dipper had placed the last graded paper on what he called the “victory stack” and looked to the couch, “Done.”

No response came from the couch and Dipper stood from the table and made his way to the living room, rounding the couch to see Bill fast asleep holding a card in his hand like a child would hold a stuffed animal.

Dipper shook his head, a small smile forming on his face, “Bill?”

Nothing. Dipper ruffled Bill’s hair, “Bill, wake up.”

Bill took a deep breath through his nose as he was roused, “Mm…” he stretched out his legs and dropped his card as he rubbed at his eye, “…was asleep…”

Dipper felt a bit guilty for waking him up but with the amount of times Bill had nearly scared him shitless in the last six months with strange nightmares, he figured he had a nice credit of disturbing Bill’s sleep cycles, “Did you still want to go out?”

Bill’s eye widened and he sat up quickly, “Yes!”

Dipper tossed a pair of sneakers over at Bill, “We can walk into town. Go to the bar or a restaurant…something.”

Bill hummed, “I see,” he hesitated in putting on his shoes, “Wait…the bar? Again?”

“Yeah,” Dipper went over and grabbed his wallet and keys, “We won’t stay too long.”

Bill laughed, “You always say that.”

“I know,” Dipper opened the door and watched Bill cross over the threshold, “But I mean it this time.”

The walk into town barely took any time at all and most of the walk was silent between them until Bill poked Dipper’s cheek teasingly, “So, how many drinks are you having?” Bill shoved his hands in his sweater pockets and looked over at Dipper with a condescending smirk.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “Two at the most…why?”

“Pfft,” Bill looked forward as they headed in the direction of the bar, “We’ll see.”

Dipper frowned, “What? Don’t think I can do it?”

Bill grinned, “You can never turn down a challenge. And someone in the bar always challenges you.”

“The one challenging me is usually you,” Dipper quickened his pace as they approached the bar and he huffed when Bill raced him to the door, easily passing him.

Bill opened the door with a wide grin, “Well, I bet you can’t say no to a challenge.”

Dipper smirked as he walked past Bill, “You’re on.” 

* * *

 

“Seriously…” Dipper clumsily leaned over the table as he drawled his words, dragging his hand over his face, “Never, ever, break into an abandoned convenience store…”

“Mhm,” Bill looked over at the bartender and made a slicing gesture with his hand signaling to stop bringing drinks to the table, “Ghosts who love baby dances don’t sound very threatening.”

Dipper held up his hand, “Yeah…but they hate teenagers,” he picked up his empty glass and frowned, looking around, “Hey, where’s the bartender…?”

Bill waved his hand, “It’s a busy night. Besides, you already lost the challenge.”

“No!” Dipper looked in Bill’s direction which was about 90 degrees off from where Bill was actually sitting, “I only had two!”

“Yeah, too many,” Bill leaned into Dipper’s line of sight with a triumphant smirk, “Though you’re pretty hilarious like this, especially when you keep aggressively introducing yourself to people. That’s funny.”

Dipper ignored that last comment and groaned, “I feel stupid,” he leaned over on the table until he was practically laying on it. The sounds reverberating off the high walls of the bar amplified as he covered his ears, “When did it get so loud in here?”

“There are more people in here than when we came,” Bill shook Dipper’s arm to keep him from falling asleep, “Let’s go, it’s nearly two in the morning anyway.”

Realizing what time it was caused Dipper’s eyes to widen, “Holy shit, yes, let’s go,” Dipper shot up from his seat and clumsily moved out of his chair, “Gotta close up the tab…”

Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm to steady him, “Took care of it earlier,” he waved at the bartender on their way out, “Come on, at least try to walk in a straight line…”

“You paid the tab…?” Dipper pushed on the door and frowned when it didn’t budge. When Bill pulled the door open for him he shook his head, “Uh…thanks…”

Bill scoffed, “I’d say we should bar hop some more but you’re already helpless, Pine Tree,” he kept a hand on Dipper’s shoulder and directed the brunette so that he wouldn’t stumble into anything.

Dipper’s legs moved like jello as he walked, “I meant thanks for closing the tab…you didn’t have to.” His chest burned.

“Oh…well, it’s your money anyway, Pine Tree…”

“Right…thanks me,” his voice was starting to get tired from his drunkenness and he focused on the area in front of him.

Until he nearly ran into a mailbox that was in Bill’s blind spot and the blonde laughed as Dipper toppled over trying to avoid it.

Bill was holding his midsection trying to quell his laughter, “Oh, wow! This is like playing a game. ‘Drive the Pine Tree,’” Bill trailed off into a fit of laughter as he helped Dipper up.

Dipper wanted to be mad at Bill for laughing at him but he chuckled as he corrected his gait, “Hey, you know what we should do? When we get back we should play Dungeons…it’s even more challenging when you’re drunk.”

Bill’s laughter stopped and he frowned, “No…”

Dipper whined, “Why not?”

“Because we’re not.” He brushed some dirt off of Dipper’s shoulder and patted his back, “Now focus, we’re almost there.”

Dipper, now somewhat annoyed, shoved Bill away spitefully, “What’s with you all of a sudden?” The immediate change in the mood between them was enough to sober him up a little bit.

Bill shrugged carelessly, “I just don’t feel like playing that game tonight, now come on,” Bill reached for Dipper again only for Dipper to dodge him, falling back against a wall in the process. Bill groaned. “Dammit, Pine Tree! We’re almost to your apartment and I really hope the elevator is working because I am not in the mood to drag you up six floors!”

Dipper didn’t respond right away but rather stared Bill down challengingly, “Now that I think about it…you never like playing Dungeons with me…not since the first time we played…why is that?”

Bill dug the heel of his palm into his eye, “I don’t want to get into this now,” he grabbed Dipper’s wrist and pulled him in the direction of the apartments, “Let’s go.”

Dipper yanked his wrist back, “It’s because of Ford, isn’t it?”

No matter how many times they had this conversation, it never ceased to make Bill freeze in his step. The other man turned around to face Dipper, a sad look in his eye, “It’s like you want to fight with me, Pine Tree…”

Dipper walked up to Bill and shrugged, a dazed look in his eyes, “Maybe I do.” There was no one around and the streets were quiet. Still, it still made Dipper feel so exposed.

Bill shook his head, “You’re wasted. This isn’t the best time-”

Dipper cut him off with a glare. “You know you could have saved him.”

A brief look of hurt flashed in Bill’s eye, “Pine Tree-“

“You had that portal running perfectly,” Dipper continued, “Everything was going so smoothly for you until you let it all go to hell. Do you really expect me to believe that you could tear that machine apart without saving my uncle at the same time?”

Bill shook his head, “I told you a million times,” his voice was laced with irritation but he spoke slowly, “If I had pulled him out, he would have been crushed under the rubble.”

Dipper laughed, “Ah, yeah, I remember,” angry tears were brimming in his eyes, “So it’s better that he’s stuck in another dimension because he might still be alive?! Is that really that much better?!”

Bill shrugged and looked at the pavement, “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t…but at least you know him being alive is possible…”

Dipper had a humorless smile on his face as he looked up, “You know,” he waved his hand as a few tears trailed down his cheeks, “You kept mentioning other timelines where if one thing didn’t happen just the way it had to, everything would be drastically different…so tell me,” Dipper had a condescending look on his face, “How many timelines do you know of ended with you going into that portal and never coming out?”

Bill started to respond but stopped when he realized he didn’t know what to say. Sure, he had seen many different outcomes for a lot events had one or two things been done differently. He had personally seen a few timelines that ended in his demise, and those still gave him nightmares. He didn’t see why Dipper would expect him to entertain those possible futures.

Until he realized that that was exactly what Dipper wanted him to admit. That in a timeline where Bill was dead or lost…everyone else lived normal lives.

And Ford never went into the portal.

Dipper, waiting for Bill’s response, shook his head, “That’s what I thought.” He wiped the tears off his face, “You only think of yourself…”

Bill glared, “Hey…”

“No!” Dipper’s shout echoed throughout the empty streets, “I don’t want to hear any of your excuses!” Dipper fumbled as he tried to stand up straight, “You talked about seeing multiple outcomes in different timelines and dimensions yet the only ones you considered were the ones where your skin was saved. You’re fucking selfish!”

Bill looked down at the pavement again. Yes, he was selfish. But he wasn’t that much different if anyone else would have been in his situation. Ten years of loneliness, being experimented on, and losing your humanity would make you a little self-involved. Bill closed his eye as memories he’d rather have forgotten flooded his already full mind.

Dipper leaned forward to see Bill’s face, “Nothing to say for once?”

Bill took a deep breath when he looked up and stared Dipper in the eyes, “What would you have done, Pine Tree? Put yourself in my shoes and tell me…what you would have done…”

Dipper pointed to himself, “Me? Oh, you want to know what I, the silly ‘Pine Tree’ would have done differently?” He asked sarcastically, “Well for starters, I would go back so far in time that I would convince my uncle to never work at GF-Corp and if that didn’t work, I would make it to where you never went in the portal to become…” he gestured to Bill, “Whatever the hell you are.”

Bill flinched a bit, “I see,” he cleared his throat, “What if I told you there was no way to keep me from going into the portal the first time? That it was always destined to happen…what would you say to that?”

“Then I would have made sure you didn’t come back out.” The words tasted horrible as they rolled over his tongue and as soon as they left, Dipper immediately regretted saying them out loud. But it was too late. The air was heavy between them. Bill was staring at Dipper in what looked like shock and Dipper glanced in either direction awkwardly, “Um…I…”

Bill reached out quickly and grabbed Dipper’s wrist, tugging mildly. His voice was gentle and tired as he spoke, “Let’s go…” He turned to lead them back to the apartments.

Dipper didn’t even fight him, “Bill…”

“Just…shut up, Dipper.”

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was heavy with silence.

 

When they returned to the apartment, Dipper crashed on the couch and determined that the argument in the streets had lit a sobriety fire under his ass.

He wished he could blame the things he had said to Bill on the alcohol…but he knew that wasn’t true and Bill wouldn’t buy that anyway. As Bill walked into the kitchen, Dipper fished for the words to make things right but every time he started to speak, his apology was stuck in his throat.

He turned over on his side and faced the coffee table, his gaze fixing on the skull centerpiece Bill had bought from the thrift store. It was shoddily decorated to be a Mexican sugar skull but it was incomplete and slightly uncouth.

Of course Bill would love it.

Speaking of Bill, Dipper could hear the other man rummaging around in the kitchen. Dipper gulped, ‘Come on…just apologize…it’s not hard…’ Before he could open his mouth to speak, Bill placed a glass of water in front of him with two pain relievers. He looked at Bill right as he turned away.

‘Come on, Dipper…you can do this…’ Dipper watched Bill brush off his sweater as he prepared to leave, ‘Come on…’ No matter how much he willed himself, he couldn’t get the words out. Like he subconsciously didn’t want to apologize.

Bill looked over at Dipper as he grabbed the doorknob, “Do you need anything else…?”

Dipper shook his head as he fell back on the couch and draped his arm over his eyes, “No…thanks.”

Bill didn’t respond as he opened the door and left.

Dipper groaned, “Shit…”


	2. Strange Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a happy holiday!

_Four days later_

Dipper knocked on the door to Bill’s motel room, “Bill…come on, man, we’ve gotta talk this out,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and waited. When no response came, he groaned and tapped his foot on the door, “Please?”

The door flew open and Bill was standing on the other side with a less than pleased look on his face, “The only reason I’m letting you in is because my cable went out,” he walked away from the door and jumped back on his bed, waving his hand at Dipper carelessly, “Speak.”

Dipper looked around at the room; it was in a much better condition than when they originally got it. Dipper figured Bill must have been cleaning it pretty well. When he looked over at his friend, he sighed, “Look…I’m sorry that I said all those terrible things a few nights ago…”

Bill glared but it didn’t hide that tired look on his face. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all since their fight, “I can feel a ‘but’ coming on…”

Dipper groaned, “Bill, listen, I know that you’re not being completely honest about Ford going into the portal,” he walked closer, “You have to tell me what’s really going on.” 

Bill’s gaze softened and the blonde folded his legs to his chest, “I _don’t know_ what else to tell you, Pine Tree,” he looked up and shook his head, “I really wish I could have done more…” He rubbed at his eye with a small sigh, “If that’s not good enough then…you need to work it out on your own.”

Dipper shook his head, it was like talking to a wall; or driving a car on the same route over and over only to get the same location. Dipper sat down on the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry…it’s just, with everything that happened, I’ve had some time to think about it and…I just can’t live with the fact that my uncle might be alive somewhere and needs our help.”

Bill blinked, “I don’t know how you think I can help you cope with that,” he looked away, “Especially when you blame me for it.”

Dipper sighed, “I’m sorry…really,” he looked at Bill, “I can’t expect you to forgive me for saying those things…but I didn’t mean them.” 

Bill unfolded his legs, “You may not mean it but you definitely considered it in your ‘what-ifs.’” Bill shrugged his shoulders carelessly, “I can’t say I blame you.”

“That’s not true, I was just being a drunk asshole. What do you mean you can’t blame me?” 

“I don’t know…I guess if I were in your shoes, and I had to choose, I wouldn’t pick me either.” 

Dipper frowned, “Don’t say that, you…uh…” he paused when he realized he didn’t know what to say and he exhaled, “I’m sorry…” 

Bill murmured, “Yeah…I know.”

Dipper laid back on the bed with a huff, “I don’t know, man, I mean…I have mad respect for you because of what you did…but I just…can’t let it go. I just…wish he was still here.” 

Bill shrugged, “You never know what could happen. Like I said, there’s a chance he’s still alive out there somewhere…”

Dipper fiddled with his thumbs, “Yeah…it just seems on the far realm of possibilities. So…are we cool?” 

Bill looked up at the ceiling, “It’s not the best apology in the world but I guess it’ll do,” he smiled, “If it’s all the same to you I think I’ll just stay away when you decide to drink.” 

Dipper held his hands up in defense, “I’m going sober, promise,” he took a deep breath, “I actually tossed out all the alcohol in my apartment.”

Bill’s eye widened in surprise, “Good for you, then,” he tilted his head, “You must have felt pretty guilty…or just sick.”

Dipper chuckled as he rubbed his eyes, “I think the guilt was worse than the hangover.” 

Bill hummed and sat back against the headboard, “Well, I’d say we could watch TV but the cable’s been out since yesterday…and I lost my pack of cards the other day…”

Dipper looked over at him, “You lost them? How’d you manage that?” 

Bill’s face reddened and his gaze shifted nervously, “I…uh…I woke up in the woods.”

“You what?!” Dipper sat up so fast his head spun, “Bill, what the hell were doing sleeping in the woods?!”

Bill threw his arms up defensively, “I don’t know! I went to bed here in the motel and when I woke up, I was deep in the woods near the facility! And I couldn’t find my cards when I came back…”

Dipper rubbed his forehead, “That’s not good, Bill. How long has this sleep-walking been happening?” 

Bill shrugged, “This was the first time…in a month.”

“Oh my god…” Dipper stood up and grabbed Bill’s empty duffle bag from the corner of the room, “Pack that. You’re staying with me for the next few nights.”

Bill caught the bag when Dipper threw it at him and looked at him questioningly, “Wait…what? Why?”

“Because you’re sleep-walking and I want to make sure you don’t walk into the road and get hit by a car.”

Bill groaned and tossed his bag aside, “You don’t have a guest bedroom.”

“I have a couch, you can sleep there.”

Bill huffed, “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” 

“Nope, let’s go.”

____________

  
 “So he’s been sleep-walking for a month? That’s odd…” Mabel hummed on the other end of the line. Dipper could hear the crunching sounds of paper being crumpled up. “Has he been to a doctor or…is he still under the radar?” 

“Still under the radar,” Dipper fanned a blanket out over the couch and dropped a pillow on it, “He’s gonna stay on the couch at my place." 

“Wait…you’re moving him in?”

“No…I just, I want to make sure he doesn’t sleep walk into traffic or something equally horrible,” he looked up as he saw Bill walking down the hallway into the living room, “It’ll only be for a little while.” He shook his head as Bill flopped down on the couch and messed up his neat setup.

Mabel scoffed, “Dip, the last time I was there most of his stuff was already at your place,” Dipper could hear the squeaky wheels of an office chair on Mabel’s end, “Are you still considering having him move in with you?” 

Dipper coughed, “Uh, let me call you back.” He gave a hasty goodbye and looked over at Bill. He had been considering moving Bill in with him once his lease was up at his complex. He just had to wait for a two bedroom to go up for lease. He hadn’t told Bill of this plan, but it was still in his list of options. For now, “So…let me lay down the ground rules.” 

Bill groaned. 

Dipper made an amused sound and smiled as he went into the kitchen, “No going in and out of the apartment during the evening should be the obvious one,” he opened his fridge and pulled out two sodas, “No visitors, and-“ 

“Damn, all my non-existent friends are going to be so bummed, Pine Tree.” 

Dipper grumbled as he continued, “Anyway, if you’re going to stay in the apartment all day, please don’t make it a mess…” 

Bill lifted his head and looked around at the crumpled papers, scattered laundry, and books that made up Dipper’s living room, “Uh…Pine Tree, I would _clean_ this place before I would make it a mess…” 

Dipper handed Bill the soda, “You know what I mean,” he took a seat next to Bill, “Aside from the obvious ‘respect my space’ rule, that’s pretty much it.” 

Bill looked at the can and set it aside, “Look…I appreciate the gesture,” Bill looked down at the floor, “But this is really unnecessary, Pine Tree.”

Dipper leaned back and took a sip of his soda, “Bill, if anything were to happen to you…it would be a huge problem since no one knows who you are. It would raise a lot of questions and eventually it would all lead back to me. And I’d rather not be interrogated by the authorities again.” 

Bill rolled his eye and huffed, “Your concern for _me_ is overwhelming,” the sarcasm came out icily, “I would hate to cause more trouble for you in the event that I die a horrific death.” 

Dipper closed his eyes, “That’s…I’m sorry, that’s really not what I meant…” he looked at Bill desperately, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m worried for you…but you _did_ cut out your own eye and somehow survived without medical help…” 

Bill shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, “Don’t remind me,” he leaned back on the couch and sighed, “So how long am I going to stay here?” 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Dipper set his soda on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together, “We’ll see how you do with the sleepwalking and then we’ll make a decision then.” 

Bill’s eyes narrowed and he bit back, “You mean _you’ll_ make a decision?” 

Dipper looked at Bill curiously, “What do you mean?”

Bill stood up quickly and something angry emanated from him as he paced the living room, “Pine Tree…I haven’t been able to be independent in over a decade. And while I appreciate you helping me this last year…I can honestly say that I preferred my freedom in the woods before I showed up on your doorstep.” 

Dipper turned around to better face the blonde, “Bill…you _can’t_ stay in the woods, it’s not safe.” 

Bill ran his hands through his hair frustratingly and he stared at the wall for a moment before he gritted out, “It’s just…when I was in the woods I didn’t have to answer to anyone, I didn’t have people poking at me, I didn’t have people watching me, I didn’t have to…” he paused suddenly as his breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lip, “I…I could _live_ for once.” 

Dipper froze at the glossy look in Bill’s eye and suddenly realized Bill’s predicament. He felt like an asshole for not realizing it sooner, “Shit, Bill…I’m sorry, I just…I don’t want to keep you here to experiment on you or make you feel like you’re being monitored. I’m just…genuinely concerned about you.” 

Bill shook his head and turned away, “There’s nothing for you to be concerned about. It’s just sleepwalking. It’s nothing.” 

“Bill, it’s not ‘nothing,’” Dipper didn’t want to be patronizing but he had no idea of how to get it through his friend’s head, “Look, we both went through hell a year ago…you went through it _twice_. Now, you’re back in the real world and it’s normal to have problems adjusting…your sleepwalking could be a symptom of post-traumatic stress disorder.” 

Bill let out a sarcastic chuckle, “When did you become a psychologist?” It was an empty question and based on the narrowed look in his eye, the blonde seemed done with the subject, “And don’t tell me that the last ten years of my life wasn’t ‘real,’” he rubbed at his cheek, “Like I said, I’m grateful that you’re trying…but this isn’t your battle to fight.”

Dipper shook his head, “I don’t want to fight it, I want to help _you_ fight it…”

Bill crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t think you can.” 

Dipper shrugged and gestured around his room, “Fine, if you don’t want to stay, then don’t stay,” he stood up and grabbed the can of soda that Bill didn’t open, “Go back to the motel…or the woods, whatever you want.” Dipper walked past him to put the soda back in the fridge. He ignored Bill’s indignant frown as he headed back to the living room. 

A small silence followed and then the blonde sighed dejectedly, “Fine…” he walked over to the fridge to pull the soda back out, “I’ll humor you…for one week.” He cracked open the soda and followed Dipper back into the living room, “Is that reasonable enough?” 

Dipper looked up at him from the couch, “If you can go one week without an episode,” he held his own soda up, “You can go back to the motel and be somewhat independent.” 

“Somewhat?” 

Dipper smirked, “I’m still paying the bill.”

Bill blushed and shrugged in agreement, “Okay…one week without an episode…I think I can manage that…” he looked down and smiled.

Dipper held up his can in a salute, “Do you promise not to go back to the woods?”

Bill hummed, “I think I can manage,” he smiled and clunked the can against Dipper’s, “Deal.”

 


	3. Sleepwalk

The first two days of Bill living under the same roof as Dipper went surprisingly smooth. They were able to figure out a schedule without bumping into each other or driving each other insane and, honestly, Dipper was surprised at how comfortable he became with the blonde’s company. Bill was a surprisingly quiet roommate.

Dipper figured he should have knocked on wood after having that thought because when the third day came, Bill wouldn’t shut up about how bored and frustrated he was. When Dipper asked him what he could do to help, Bill pointed to the mess surrounding the living room and asked if he could clean it.

“No, absolutely not,” Dipper moved some of his clothes on the other couch to the side, “It’s my organized chaos and I’ll get to it when I get to it.”

Bill let out a frustrated groan, “You don’t have to stay in this room constantly, Pine Tree…”

“It’s _my_ living room,” Dipper stressed as he placed a stack of papers in his brief case, “If it makes you feel better I’ll clean it up tonight when I get back from my class, maybe.”

Bill huffed, “It’ll be faster to set it all on fire.”

Dipper ignored the remark and as he closed up his brief case he paused, feeling like he was forgetting something. Once it came to him he snapped his fingers, “Oh! I got something for you…” he ran down the hall to his bedroom and came back out with a plastic bag, “I figured you could use this.” He gave the bag to Bill with a small grin.

Bill took the bag curiously and opened it to reveal a new deck of cards and a guidebook on every card game in existence, “Well, thanks, Pine Tree…” he held the book up and smirked, “Though I think you’ll need this book more than I will.”

Dipper laughed as he headed back in the kitchen, “That’s why I bought it,” he picked up his brief case and pocketed his car keys, “I will beat you one day, I promise.”

Bill laughed, “We’ll see about that.”

Dipper opened the door and looked back at Bill as the blonde was taking out his cards, “I’ll see you when I get back.” He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as soon as he closed the door. When he made it to his car, he realized he favored playing a card game (and losing) with Bill more than he wanted to teach this class.

Dipper felt that little nudge of _something_ flutter in his chest as he drove in the direction of the college. It reminded him of when he took Bill to the planetarium a few months ago.

* * *

Teaching the class was agonizingly slow. Only three of the fifteen students showed up and since the class was downsized, Dipper felt a little more anxious now that he was actually seeing his students’ faces as he lectured. God, did they always look so bored?

Once it was over, Dipper, for the first time ever, couldn’t wait to get back to his place. By the time he got back it would still be early enough to clean up the space where Bill slept and have a little bit of dinner. The leftover sushi he ordered two days should still be good. If Bill hadn’t already eaten it…

When he made it to the complex, he felt that stupid flutter in his chest again and took out his keys. He was a little worried at what he might find in his apartment since it was the first time he had left Bill alone in his place…

Opening the door to his apartment never felt so fear inducing and Dipper was relieved to see everything just as he left it. The most notable thing was Bill fast asleep on the couch with his deck of cards stacked neatly on the coffee table. The guidebook was open near the stack.

Dipper smiled as he shut the door as quietly as possible so not to awaken the blonde. It was the first time he had actually seen Bill sleep since he’d been staying with him. Dipper figured he would save cleaning up for tomorrow. He set his brief case on the table and took off his coat, pausing when he heard a small sound come from the couch. He looked in Bill’s direction and noticed the blonde was now sitting up and facing the TV.

Dipper grimaced, “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” He hung his coat over a dining chair.

No response. Dipper looked back up. Bill was still facing the TV and it seemed the blonde didn’t even hear him, “Bill?” He walked over and rounded the couch, “Hey, are you-whoa!”

Bill’s eye was open…but it was rolled back to where only the white showed and his eyelid was flickering violently. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead as he swayed back and forth.

“Bill…” Dipper slowly reached over and nudged the blonde’s shoulder, “Bill…wake up…wake up…”

“Yfim…” Bill’s voice sent a shiver down Dipper’s spine. It reminded Dipper of the vision Bill had shown him a long time ago. “Xszlh…”

“Bill! Wake up!” Dipper shook Bill’s shoulder with a little more force.

Bill’s eye closed and he took a sharp breath as he came to. He looked around before his gaze fell on Dipper in slight shock, “Uh…when did you get here…?”

Dipper shook his head, “I just got back…Bill, were you having a nightmare?”

Bill gulped, “No…I fell asleep…and now you’re here.”

“Bill…” Dipper gripped Bill’s shoulder, “You’re sweating…and you were talking in your sleep…”

Bill froze, “What…what did I say?”

Dipper shook his head, “I don’t know…it wasn’t English…”

Bill closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ugh…this is stupid…”

Dipper frowned and loosened the grip on Bill’s shoulder, “How do you feel?”

Bill dropped his head in his hands, “Heavy…like I didn’t sleep at all…”

Dipper moved to sit beside him, “Can I get you anything?”

Bill only made a disgruntled noise and fell back onto his pillow, curling his legs up to give Dipper some space on his end of the couch.

It was short lived since as soon as the blonde fell to the side, Dipper stood up and headed into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. While he was at it, he took out two sleeping pills and brought them to the living room, “Here,” he placed the water and the pills in front of Bill, “You should drink some water. And those are sleeping pills. If you want to take them, go ahead. I used them when I was having trouble sleeping after the incident.”

Bill squinted and turned over on the couch, “Thanks…but I’ll pass,” he burrowed his head into the couch cushion and shut his eye, “I want to sleep…but I also don’t want to sleep.”

Dipper stepped over to the other couch and moved some of the clothes and books that were stacked on it, “Why’s that?” He wouldn’t press his friend for information but if he could get to the root of why Bill couldn’t sleep, they could work on getting him better.

Bill made an unsure noise, “I have nightmares more often than usual,” his voice sounded tired and he spoke slowly as if he would fall asleep again, “It doesn’t feel like I ever enter a REM cycle…”

Dipper threw the last pile off to the side and sat down, leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch, “So you’re scared to go to sleep?”

Bill shook his head, “No…well, in a way,” he lifted his head in the brunette’s direction, “I’m more worried about where I’ll be when I wake up.”

Dipper hummed, “How many times have you slept walked?”

Bill scoffed, “I don’t know.”

Dipper clicked his tongue, “I’m sorry…that must be tough…”

Bill rolled over onto his back and stretched, “It’s not the best, no,” he folded his hands over his abdomen as he stared at the ceiling, “That’s why I usually focus on mind hopping. When I do that, I hardly ever wake up where I didn’t originally fall asleep.”

Dipper was about to laugh when he realized something, “Wait…is that why you’re always in my head when I’m sleeping.”

A wide grin spread over Bill’s face, “You never said that I _couldn’t_ …” He chuckled at the disturbed look on Dipper’s face, “But seriously, if it weren’t so draining on my energy to mind hop I’d do that all the time.”

“Draining? It still makes you tired?”

Bill nodded, “It’s too much trouble, that’s why I haven’t been giving you planetarium dreams as often. It just takes too much out of me and then I end up sleeping more. The more I try to recoup my energy, the more nightmares I have.”

Dipper leaned back and crossed his leg over his knee, “So no mind hopping,” Dipper looked up in thought, “You weren’t like this at the facility…what makes it so different now?”

Bill’s lips set into a thin line, “I don’t know. I don’t have visions anymore but the nightmares I have are similar to the first portal incident. Sometimes I can’t escape it when I’m awake. When I wake up I feel drained.” He scoffed, “They also had me on extremely strong sedatives at the facility so that pretty much prohibited me from getting around in my sleep.”

“Is that why I didn’t see you around as often?”

“More likely than not.”

“Hm,” Dipper looked over at the clock on the wall and stretched, “Well, I’m gonna go grab a shower and I think I’ll head to bed. Will you be okay…can I get you anything else?”

Bill smirked, “A bedtime story,” he deadpanned, “Followed up with a nice, warm glass of chocolate milk, a hug, and a kiss, _mom_.”

Dipper blushed and couldn’t help the amused noise that escaped him as he stood up, “Yeah, right,” he gently nudged Bill’s head back down as he walked past and cut the light in the kitchen, “Goodnight, Bill.”

Bill chuckled, “Aww, what kind of den mother are you, Pine Tree?” His sarcasm was apparent, “Useless…useless.” Bill turned over and covered himself with the blanket, the grin never left his face.

* * *

Dipper woke up around two in the morning. He rolled around in his bed for a few more minutes until he realized that he was way too energized to return to sleep. He reached for his lamplight and turned it on with a small click as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. It was rare when he woke up at this hour for no reason…even rarer when he felt completely awake.

He decided to read himself back to sleep. There was nothing more boring than a fashion magazine and his sister left _plenty_ of them after her last visit. Dipper was reading for about fifteen minutes when he heard a strange noise coming from the living room. Dipper set the magazine down when the noise started for a few seconds and then escalated in force. The third time he heard it, he realized it was the sound of the doorknob being tampered with.

His eyes widened, someone was trying to break in.

Bill.

Within seconds, Dipper was in his hallway with a golf club in his hands. In the short distance, he could see Bill standing in front of the door staring at it. Dipper spoke in a hushed tone, “Bill…what is that? Who’s at the door?”

No response. Dipper took out his phone and dialed 911. After speaking with the dispatcher, he focused his attention back on his friend. “Bill?” He approached Bill slowly, rounding the other man and looking at his face.

Bill’s gaze was focused on the doorknob which was jiggling without pause now.

Dipper gently pushed Bill back and turned his attention to the door, “Hey! I called the cops…they’ll be here soon!”

The knob began shaking violently.

Dipper felt a chill down his spine and he turned back to Bill, “Hey…stand back…” Bill didn’t respond, his gaze was still focused on the door. The cops wouldn’t get here soon enough before whoever this was broke through. Dipper gulped, readied his club to attack and swiftly opened the door.

No one was there.

Dipper stepped out on the ledge and looked in either direction but there was no one in sight. Dipper couldn’t figure it out. There was no way the would-be intruder could make it to the stairwell that fast.

He turned around to go back inside and nearly screamed in shock when Bill was standing right behind him. “Jesus! Bill…don’t do that!” He guided the other man back inside and shut the door, locking and bolting it. “What the hell was that about?”

Bill didn’t respond save for staring Dipper down with a narrowed but intense glare in his eye.

Dipper felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, “Bill?” A very heavy feeling settled between the two. Bill’s gaze became more intense each second Dipper held it and for a moment, the brunette was afraid to move. “B-Bill…?”

Slowly, Bill’s lips formed a wide grin as he continued staring at Dipper. The grin became so wide that the blonde opened his mouth to showcase an unsettling toothy grin. Before Dipper could say anything, Bill broke their gaze and slowly turned around to head back to the couch, leaving Dipper to his confused thoughts.

As Bill sat down, Dipper willed himself to move. His legs felt heavy as he rounded the couch where Bill was sitting. The glass of water and the sleeping pills were still on the table, “Bill…what’s wrong?” A very low, scratchy chuckle started from Bill’s throat and Dipper pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t some twisted nightmare, “Bill?!”

Suddenly, Bill’s chuckling quickly morphed into dry heaving and ragged breaths as the blonde slumped over. He lifted his head and looked around, “W-Where am I…? Pine Tree…?”

Dipper rushed over and put his hand on Bill’s shoulder, “Bill…what was that?”

Bill gulped as he tried to catch his breath, “What was…what?”

Dipper shook his head, “Bill, you were sleep-walking again…and talking, sort of…you scared the hell out of me. I thought someone was trying to break in…”

Bill looked at the door nervously, “Did…did I-“

“No! No, you didn’t…I don’t know…” Dipper shook his head, maybe he _was_ losing his mind. It was possible that Bill was trying to get out and the doorknob shaking could have been an illusion brought on by fatigue. But that didn’t explain Bill’s terrifying demeanor, “Bill, you were…you looked… _not_ you…”

Bill seemed to be having trouble calming down with his ragged breathing and shaking, “W-What do you mean?” He ran his hands through his hair nervously as he curled in on himself.

Dipper’s gaze shifted as he considered Bill’s state. The truth would have to wait. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it…” he reached over and took the pills from the table along with the water, “Here…take these. You’ll sleep better.”

Bill was hesitant and he pushed Dipper’s hand away, “No…”

Dipper rubbed Bill’s shoulder, “It’s not as strong as the stuff they gave you at the facility, okay? It’ll just help you to sleep…”

Bill’s eye glossed over and he shook his head with a little more force, “ _No_.”

Dipper conceded, “Okay,” he set the pills back down on the table and held the glass up to his face, “At least drink some water.” He put the glass in Bill’s hand and brought it up to Bill’s face, “Please?” His shoulders relaxed when Bill accepted and took a few sips of the water.

This was a particularly different episode than Dipper was familiar with. He knew his own episodes included nightmares, very minor sleepwalking, and insomnia but this was much different than that. Bill seemed to swing between two completely different personalities. Dipper wasn’t certain if it stemmed from PTSD but he figured it wasn’t unlikely. He adjusted Bill’s blanket and fixed the pillow after Bill placed the water back on the table, “I’ll leave the pills there in case you change your mind, alright?” Bill was still shaking and Dipper moved to sit next to him, “Hey…it’s okay,” he looked at the door, “Was it a nightmare?”

Bill shook his head, “I’m exhausted…” his voice was pained as he slumped over and put his face in his hands, “I just want to sleep normally…”

Dipper looked over at the pills again but decided against recommending the blonde take them. He would be patient, “What can I do to help?”

Bill gulped as he nervously grabbed Dipper’s hand, “Stay? Please…at least until I fall back asleep…”

Dipper bit his lip nervously and nodded, “Okay…yeah, that’s fine,” he gave Bill’s hand a reassuring squeeze as he moved to the far end of the couch for Bill to stretch back out. Bill folded his legs to give Dipper some space and when the brunette placed a pillow on his lap and patted it, Bill hesitantly stretched his legs on top of the pillow. Dipper looked over at the blonde and placed his hand on Bill’s knee, “It’s gonna be okay."

Bill just nodded, “Thank you…” he stared into the distance for a few minutes before shutting his eye. Dipper waited until Bill’s breathing evened out before he would follow suit.

Neither of them slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all kill me with pitchforks and other various weapons, I promise that next week there will be a nice moment between the two of them to make up for the scary, creepy that is Bill.
> 
> <3
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Food Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to figure out a way to help Bill's sleep cycles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I went through it for the tenth time and kept finding things to fix!

Dipper was thankful that he had nothing to do the day following Bill’s sleepwalking episode and the potential break in. He hardly slept after that so it was needless to say that he was exhausted and he moved at a snail’s pace for the most part.

Bill was no better. The blonde usually looked healthy enough for someone who rarely slept but the last few days were catching up to him and if the dark circles around his eyes weren’t an indicator, his mood definitely gave it away. He was quiet, withdrawn, and unresponsive for a little while unless he was tapped.

Dipper would have considered getting Bill to a doctor if not for the fact that he had no identity. The brunette didn’t want to risk opening up a can of worms.

So he figured he’d do some studying. There had to be some sort of methods to help with Bill’s sleepwalking without having to take him to a doctor, right?

Dipper set his bowl of cereal aside, “Hey, Bill. I’m gonna go to the library for a little while today. You want to come with me?”

Bill made a thoughtful noise, “I guess,” he yawned, “Maybe I can amuse myself.”

Dipper’s brows furrowed as he glanced up at Bill suspiciously, “If you’re referring to moving books around the library then you’re not coming with me.”

Bill whined, “I’m only putting them where they really belong.”

Dipper was not amused. “American history textbooks do not belong in the comedy section…”

“Says you,” Bill stood up from the couch and stretched, “Ugh, going to the library doesn’t sound like a bunch of fun, to be honest. I think I’ll skip out and take a walk around town.”

Dipper couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed but he accepted Bill’s decision, “Alright…I shouldn’t be too long,” he stood up from the table and fished out his wallet, “Do you think that while you’re out you could go to the store and pick up some more milk?” He held out some cash, “You can get whatever else you want, too.”

Bill eyed the money and looked at Dipper, “That’s a lot of money for just a gallon of milk, Pine Tree,” he took the money and handed most of it back to Dipper, “This will be fine, thanks.”

Dipper bristled as he pocketed the rest of his money, “Bill, you know I don’t mind sharing my money with you…of all people who should have gotten a hefty sum of money from GF-Corp…it was you.”

Bill shrugged, “Independence, kid…you’ve done enough for me already…”

Dipper sighed, “I know, and I’m trying to be respectful of that but…Bill, you shouldn’t have to live like this.”

Bill waved him off, “Have fun at the library, Pine Tree,” he placed the cash in his shirt pocket and grabbed his new messenger bag, “I’ll go have some of my own fun.” He shot a friendly smile at Dipper as he headed out the apartment.

Dipper smiled softly as the door closed and he figured that a few hours of research would make the day go by faster.

* * *

 

A few hours into his research at the library had yielded a number of things Dipper could do to help Bill with his sleep and sleepwalking. Dipper had a legal sized sheet of paper with a list of everything about sleep-walking from what caused it to helping to prevent it.

He had even stopped by the local masseuse to pick up some kind of tranquility oil for using before going to sleep. The man who worked the front desk had explained it was a blend of chamomile and lavender and swore by its ability to make a person sleepy. Dipper figured it wouldn’t hurt.

The next thing he planned to do was make the living room where Bill was currently sleeping a little safer in case his friend continued to sleepwalk. Another one of the recommendations he read in the medical journals was to take up a physical activity such as exercising. Dipper thought it was a stretch but it wouldn’t hurt to ask if Bill wanted to jog with him in the evening…

Unfortunately Dipper didn’t think that would go over well.

While he was out he decided to drive out to his Grunkle Stan’s place and see what the old man was up to. Aside from Mabel, he was the only other person who knew the whole story of what happened at to Dipper GF-Corp and of Bill’s existence. Dipper could never dance around problems with his uncle and he was a shit liar so Dipper figured it would be easier to be upfront with his uncle.

Until he fessed up about the “break in.”

“A break in?! That’s it, you’re taking one of my guns.”

Or maybe not. “Grunkle Stan…I don’t want a gun…”

“Look, kid, I got more than enough to keep me safe,” Stan kicked his recliner back, “You can have one of the small ones so the kickback doesn’t send you flying.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “No, thanks."

“Eh, suit yourself then,” Stan cracked open a can of soda, “Just don’t come crying to me when someone actually does break in…or out.” There was a small silence as Stan took a long sip of his soda, released a disgusting burp that had Dipper grimacing, and looked over, “Anyway, other than that how’s everything else holding up?”

Dipper exhaled and shrugged, “Pretty good, I guess, trying to figure out how to help Bill out with his sleepwalking.”

“Sleepwalking? Is that why you thought you had a break in?”

Dipper’s gaze shifted nervously, “Uh, yeah,” he took out his phone to check his messages, a little disappointed to see nothing waiting for him. “I don’t know it seemed weird…he wasn’t actually touching the doorknob. It’s like he was waiting for someone to open the door.”

“That’s creepy,” Stan threw his empty can to the side, “So what’s the plan? It sounds like you should take him to a doctor.”

Dipper shook his head, “The doctor idea isn’t going to fly right now until we can get him some paperwork. For now I’ve been doing my own research. I read some medical journals and I got some pretty good ideas.”

Stan yawned, “Yeah? Like what?”

“Well, I got some of this relaxation oil from the masseuse in town, maybe exercise in the evenings, I’m gonna move the furniture around in case he ends up sleepwalking again, bolt the door-“

“Wait, wait, have you ever considered just putting him on some sleep meds? And what’s with the relaxation oil and exercising in the evening…are you two married or-“

“Grunkle Stan! It’s not like that,” Dipper stood up and angrily paced around the living room, “He’s been through a lot, okay! He’s been mistreated more than anyone I’ve ever met and the worst part is that no one even knows he exists! He saved my life back there, Grunkle Stan…and I’m trying to help him.”

Stan nodded and held his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay. Look I just thought it seemed like you’re doing too much when you can just give him medicine or something.”

Dipper huffed, “He doesn’t want to take medicine. They forced it on him at the facility for ten years straight. I don’t blame him if he cringes at the sight of pills…”

“Yeesh,” Stan looked up at the ceiling, “Well, you’re doing your best but what if it doesn’t work? What’s your plan, then?”

Dipper sighed as he looked around, “I don’t know,” he squinted when he noticed gardening tools in the corner of the living room, “I guess I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you need me. I can help you with the paperwork to get your friend a new identity. Trust me, I’m an expert on it,” Stan winked.

Dipper shook his head, “I’d rather we do it legally first. If it becomes bothersome then we’ll try it your way.”

Stan scoffed, “Doing anything legally is bothersome. That’s why I live off the grid!”

Dipper laughed, “You realize that Mabel and I have a special savings for you in case we have to bail you out of prison, right?”

Stan laughed out loud for a good while before he stopped and looked at Dipper curiously, “Wait, seriously?”

Dipper smiled as he walked to the front door and fished out his keys, “Goodnight Grunkle Stan, I’ll stop by again soon.”

Stan waved Dipper off, “Eh, night, kid. See ya soon.”

* * *

 

It was nearly nine in the evening when Dipper arrived at the apartment and Bill looked up from his game of solitaire with a relieved sigh, “You know for a second I thought you might have gone back down to the bar.”

Dipper scoffed, “I’m not that bad, Bill,” he went into the kitchen and dropped his bag on the table, “I got some stuff for you.” He went over to the fridge to pull out a soda.

“Oh boy,” Bill stretched and stood up from the couch to follow Dipper into the kitchen, “I filled up the fridge.”

Dipper’s eyes widened when he opened the fridge: two cartons of milk, three bottles of orange juice, various six-packs of sodas and beer, and a small container of strawberries and a celery stalk. Dipper looked at Bill, “Uh? Care to explain your grocery list?”

Bill shrugged, “It’s important to keep a balanced diet?”

Dipper shook his head and closed the fridge, “I’ll just…go grab some stuff tomorrow. Anyway, come over here,” he walked over to the table and gestured for Bill to follow, “I got some stuff that may help you sleep. It’s not pills but it may help with relaxing.” He pulled out a small bottle and gave it to Bill.

Bill took the bottle and looked it over, “’Concentrated oil contents: Lavender, roman chamomile, German chamomile, and vanilla. Only one drop on the skin. Dilute with water if desired…’ What the hell, Pine Tree?”

Dipper shrugged, “Look I just thought that maybe you could use to help you fall asleep. If you don’t want it I can go return it.” Dipper made a noise when Bill twisted the cap and broke the seal, “Or not.”

Bill sniffed the top and scrunched his nose, “This smells weird…” he handed it over to Dipper, “I don’t see how smelling like a field of flowers is going to help my sleepwalking.”

Dipper took a sniff and shook his head. He agreed with Bill, the stuff smelled weird. “Look, try it for a few days and we’ll see how it works. I was also going to…” he paused, a blush crossing his face as he looked up at Bill, “The books I read also suggested exercise as a way to make yourself tired…”

Bill just stared at Dipper, “No. You can exercise your little heart out but I won’t have any part of it."

Dipper nodded and set the bottle down. “Yeah, I thought you might say that…” he regarded Bill seriously as the blonde sat down at the table, “But hear me out, if nothing gets better, you’re either going to start taking the pills or we’ll be getting you paperwork so you can see a doctor.”

Bill took a deep breath and grabbed the oil again, “Why are you doing this, Pine Tree?”

“Doing what?”

Bill jerked his shoulders and sat back, “Helping me like this…it’s just sleepwalking. It doesn’t need this much…attention.”

Dipper sighed and pulled a chair out so he could sit, “Bill, you did a lot for me. I’m just returning the favor.”

Bill shook his head, staring down at the table, “I didn’t do anything that warrants this.”

Dipper shrugged, “You may not believe that but I do. At least let me try to help you.”

Bill glanced up at Dipper and looked down at the bottle again, “Okay, I’ll humor you one more time I guess.”

Dipper smiled and patted Bill’s shoulder, “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Bill smiled softly and nodded, “Same…”

Two hours later, Dipper had moved some of the furniture around in preparation for Bill possibly sleepwalking. After he bolted the front door and windows he turned to the sight of Bill rubbing the oil on his wrists with a grimace on his face. Dipper couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped. 

Bill rested his head on the back of the couch and shot Dipper a scathing look, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up at least I smell nicer than you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dipper turned out the light in the living room and headed down the hall, “Goodnight.”

“Night…” Dipper noticed a distant look on Bill’s face as the man stared up at the ceiling before removing his eye patch. The brunette’s gaze lingered a little longer out of concern before he turned back around to head to his bedroom.

When Dipper crawled into bed he felt a little better. He only hoped that his methods would work in the long run.

* * *

 

Dipper woke up to the sounds of soft knocking at his bedroom door. A little concerned, Dipper slowly got out of bed and opened his door.

Bill was standing on the other side with his arms wrapped around himself. The look in his eye was desperate and full of panic.

Dipper stepped out, careful to leave Bill some space, “Hey…what’s wrong?”

Bill gulped and his jaw twitched nervously, “I still can’t sleep.”

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes, “What do you want me to do to help?”

Bill shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t know…I’m tired but…I just can’t keep my eye closed…” He chuckled at his own expense.

Dipper looked over at his alarm clock which showed it was around two in the morning. “Okay…do you want to watch some TV?”

Bill hesitated for a moment before he nodded, “Y-Yeah…”

Dipper sighed and patted Bill’s shoulder as he walked back to the living room, “Let’s watch the Food Channel. That always puts me right to sleep.”

Bill sat down on the couch and made some room for Dipper to sit with him. “I’m sorry…”

Dipper moved Bill’s blanket as he sat down and yawned, “Sorry for what?”

“You…I don’t know, I’m sorry that I’m keeping you awake I guess.” Bill watched with disinterest as Dipper turned the TV on to the food channel and watched as some ridiculously excited man went through the mechanics of making crème brulee. “How does this put you to sleep?”

Dipper chuckled, “I honestly have no idea. When I was younger, I had nightmares pretty often. After my grandmother died, this was the only thing that helped put me to sleep.”

“Your grandmother?”

Dipper nodded, “My grandmother used to watch the food channel all the time and when Mabel and I slept over at my grandparents’ house, she was always watching it.”

Bill relaxed against the couch, “What does that have to do with you having trouble sleeping?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “Well…you see, whenever I was about to go to sleep, she would make sure we were always comfortable since she knew that I was prone to nightmares. So she would stay in the room with us and just gently run her nails over our foreheads and I don’t know why but that just put me right to sleep. And if I had a nightmare, she would do the same thing to get me to sleep. She kept the TV on super loud so we would always hear the food channel while getting to sleep.”

“So that’s why you put it on this? To get to sleep?"

Dipper smiled, “I have some good memories attached to it. I know it’s weird but, hey, it’s mine.”

Bill shook his head, “No, it’s…it’s nice. Um…when did your grandma die-er…pass away?”

Dipper made a thoughtful noise, “She died when I was eight or nine.”

“Sorry…”

“Thank you,” Dipper looked over at Bill and gestured to the blonde’s pillow, “Hand me that, please.” Bill looked at Dipper questioningly before handing the pillow over. The brunette placed the pillow in his lap and fluffed it out, “Alright, lay down.”

Bill blinked for a few seconds, “Wait…what?”

Dipper pointed to the pillow, “Lay down. I’d like to try something…if you want, of course.”

Bill bit his lip as he considered, “Uh…are you sure you’re not too tired?”

“Bill, I’m serious.” The look in Bill’s eye softened a bit and he blushed as he complied, gently placing his head on the pillow in Dipper’s lap. Dipper relaxed back on the cushions and grabbed Bill’s blanket, covering the blonde up.

Once Bill was comfortable to a degree, Dipper very gently ran his fingertips over the blonde’s forehead. Bill tensed a bit and his eye closed reflexively, “Pine Tree…what-“

“If you want me to stop just tell me, okay? How do you feel?”

Bill gulped, “It…it’s nice…” The blonde yawned and closed his eye again, relaxing considerably as Dipper continued his motions.

Dipper allowed himself to relax as well, keeping careful focus as he let his fingertips slide along Bill’s forehead and into his hair. He felt Bill’s weight get a little heavier and Dipper figured he must have fallen asleep. Dipper moved his other hand to Bill’s shoulder and gently rubbed it in a reassuring gesture.

“We’ll figure this out, okay? I promise.” He mumbled quietly as he let his head back and shut his eyes. The white noise of the food channel immediately lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update next week since I'm still working on the chapter~ 
> 
> I appreciate your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates may be wishful thinking as I'm still in the middle of writing this sequel (along with other Billdip fics ;D). 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
